


Something Real and Mine

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodyswap, First Time, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wakes up in Sam's body with no explanation of how it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Real and Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt on Tumblr

The minute I woke up I knew something was wrong. For starters I was waking up, and that was something that I just didn’t do as I didn’t sleep. I climbed out of bed, looking down at the clothes I was wearing, not my usual garments, but a t-shirt and boxers. My hands looked different, and my skin tone was not right. I made my way across the room, pausing in front of the mirror. I stared in confusion into Sam’s eyes, raising my hand to my face as I watched him do the same. 

“Dean, something is wrong,” I called out, hearing Sam’s voice as I said the words.

Dean came into the room quickly, looking at me with a confused look on his face. “What’s wrong, Sammy?”

“I’m not Sam, Dean. That is what is wrong.”

Dean got this look on his face, one that stated he’d fight me in a second if I proved to be a threat. His voice was a bit harsh when he spoke, “Who are you?”

“Castiel.”

Dean blinked, “So if you’re Castiel then where is Sam?”

I shook my head, unsure of how to answer. “He may be in my body.”

It was only a few minutes later when we heard the rustle of feathers and saw my body appear in front of us. 

“Sam?” I asked, giving a questioning look.

“What the hell happened? Why am I in your body Cas and why are you in mine?” Sam may be in my vessel, may be speaking with my voice, but there was no denying that it was Sam talking. The little movements that only Sam made as he spoke, the way he’d look at a person, giving them his undivided attention.

The fact that I would have known it was Sam in my vessel without even hearing him speak came from my time watching him. It was true that I had been sent to guide and protect Dean, but I had found myself watching Sam closely as time passed, until I knew him as much, if not more so, than Dean did. I was not aware if Sam knew how much time I spent watching him, but there was something about him, something I didn’t understand, but it drew me all the same.

None of us had any clue what had happened to cause Sam and I to switch bodies, and after hours of fruitless searching I stood, body stiff in a way that I wasn’t used to. My joints popped as I stood and I was a bit startled when it happened, but Sam gave me a knowing look, coming to stand behind me and work the kinks out of my neck and back. I was feeling uncomfortable in a way I didn’t understand, and then my stomach made the most alarming noise which had Dean laughing. 

Of course I should have known to eat, this body was human, but the prospect had completely escaped me. As an angel I didn’t eat or sleep for that matter, and I felt embarrassed that the thought had completely slipped my mind. I could understand my hunger, though, as I hadn’t eaten since I woke in Sam’s body and it was almost noon. 

Thankfully Dean decided to head over to the diner across the street and get us some breakfast as I was unsure how I would have handled having to order for myself. While he was gone I found myself watching Sam. It troubled me how my body, his body really, was being effected by my close inspection of him, and when he caught me staring I felt my cheeks getting warm. I watched as he swallowed hard, looking away from me quickly, as if he was just as guilty of staring as I was. 

I didn’t have long to think about what was happening as Dean was soon back and we settled down for a late breakfast/early lunch. After we were done eating Sam suggested we call Bobby to see if he could help us figure out what had happened, and after a short phone call Dean said we were leaving, that Bobby wished for us to come to his house so he could look more into it.

The drive was long and tiring, and by late that evening we were stopping at a small out of the way motel, Dean telling me and Sam to stay put while he went out for the evening. I just wanted to curl up and fall asleep but kept myself awake to keep Sam company. I could tell he was confused, that he knew he should be tired but he wasn’t. I’m not sure why I suggested what I did, having Sam lay with me in the bed and pretend to rest, but Sam nodded. After getting into his night clothes I crawled into the bed and Sam stripped down to my vessel’s underwear before joining me.

My body reacted even more intensely when he accidentally brushed against me, causing a small startled moan to slip from my mouth. I could see Sam bite his lips, as if something was wrong, so I reached out to touch his face gently. He gave me this look I couldn’t begin to understand, sad and wanting at the same time.

“Sam,” I whispered, for some reason knowing that speaking too loud would be wrong at this time. “Tell me what is wrong. Tell me what I can do.”

“It’s nothing, Cas.” Even as he said the words I knew he was lying to me.

“Don’t lie, Sam. Please don’t lie to me,” I don’t know why but I wanted him to be completely truthful with me. It hurt to have him hide things from me, hurt in a way I didn’t have words for.

Sam didn’t answer in words. He took an unneeded breath before leaning forward, brushing our lips together. It felt like a jolt of electricity went through me and I found myself pulling him closer, allowing our lips to move against each other until I was panting for breath.

“Sam,” I whispered once more, running my fingers along the side of his face. The single word spoke volumes, as if I was pouring my entire essence into his name.

He moaned, a perfect if slightly broken sound, kissing me once more. By the time we parted we were both hard, moving against each other slowly, oh so slowly. I had never done anything like this before, and I knew Sam knew that. He took his time exploring my body, his body really, keeping his eyes on me as much as possible. By the time he reached my cock I was shaking, breath coming hard and fast, sweat covering my body, and I was reduced to curse words and his name, begging him for more, for anything.

It was over far too quickly for my taste, and I could hear him moaning, knowing he had reached his own completion shortly after I did. I closed my eyes, letting myself feel the sensations that he had made me feel and I knew that when I was back in my own body and he was back in his I would wish to do this once more.

I opened my eyes and found myself looking down at Sam. Confusion was written on his face, obvious in his eyes. I was looking into his eyes, not Sam staring out of my vessel’s eyes, but his hazel eyes that I find myself getting lost in oh so often. I whispered his name once more, running my hand across his cheek, and he smiled before pulling me down gently. This kiss was different than our previous kisses, it spoke of a promise of things to come.

I allowed Sam to hold me in his arms, trading soft, gentle kisses. By the time he fell asleep I was resting with my head on his shoulder, still knowing as much about what happened, about what had caused us to switch bodies, as I had that morning when I awoke. But I didn’t need to know why it happened or why we had switched back, not when I had something new to look forward to, something real and mine for the first time.


End file.
